Blade (CTD)
Sir Blade is an Iku Eshu Wilder who runs the Oakland People's Front in the County of Oakhold in the Kingdom of Pacifica. Overview Barry Shaw was always a vocal and dedicated leader and slipped quickly into the role of leader of the African-American student group at Occidental College. He is a mastermind of organization with a flair for public speaking and won several battles against the Society of Telemachus-dominated administration of the school to include more African-American Studies courses, especially on the oral and musical traditions of West Africa. Several Eshu on the staff were hired directly because of Barry's work and made certain he was knighted as a reward. His agenda, though, was too slow for some of the more radical members of his group and too fast for the administration and faculty. When the former broke into the president's office. the later took the opportunity to set Barry up for a fall. Official evidence pointed to Barry and he was permitted to "resign" from his class before being thrown out. He remains bitter about his railroading and the dismantling of all he worked for. While he went home briefly to his parents' house in Rockridge, he quickly set about rebuilding on the streets of Oakland what he lost on the walkways of Occidental. A few months on the streets plus his parents' harping on his failure at school tempered his idealism and he got into pot dealing to finance some of his neighborhood initiatives. From marijuana he moved to other chemicals and then had to keep his couriers, bagmen, an operatives in line through discipline. And discipline swiftly stumbled into brutality to amoral manipulation. He is now equally capable of giving ten thousand dollars to an old church in a bad neighborhood or brutally raping the choirmistress. His suburban morality has been wiped clean by the streets. He may be the Kingdom of Pacifica's most powerful commoner. Appearance In mortal form, Blade has a wiry athleticism and piercing gaze very few can look away from. With a long, thin face and high cheekbones, he has a smile that is raptor-esque who not being charming. He is beardless but sports a long, black mohawk and tends toward loose but expensive clothing that give the freedom of movement fencer garb does. Under Glamour the clothes are richly embroidered with patterns a scholar would date back to historical Ghanan culture. He totes an old fencing cutlass (a Dancing Scimitar treasure) with him as a visible symbol of his authority and skill as well as a potent weapon. Blade also carries some extremely heavy duty throwing knives of which four can be seen on his person at all times. Personal While the Shadow Court occasionally gives him direction, Blade is involved with them only because their goals mesh with his and they know enough not to make demands... only offering suggestions for what they would like to see done. Oakhold is his and he is building on the streets what Academia could not handle. If it is born in blood and cold iron, so be it. He thinks the Shadow Court understands what he wants and is giving him the slack to do it; that he is using them and not the other way around. He has some genuine fondness for Elias and gives him high marks for trying, but Aeon, Aeron, and the rest of that lot have got to go. Satyrs are far from his favorite kith and he'll probably find an excuse to leave a room that one's in. Unless, of course, he finds a way to make the satyr leave the room, preferably feet first. References * Category:Unseelie (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:Shadow Court (CTD) Category:Eshu (CTD)